


The Scare

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [41]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take the kids to an amusement park and Briar Rose is lost (but not really hurt or frightened!) and the boys go all avenging angel mode until she's found</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scare

It was supposed to be a fun, exciting day for the kids.

Arthur and Eames had decided to take their kids to an amusement park, the weather perfect for it and the kids old enough to enjoy more than a handful of rides.

They brought Phillip in his stroller and Edward and Briar Rose were beyond excited. They had been taught, since Briar Rose could walk, to always hold hands and never run ahead of their parents and they were very good about it. Edward always held his sister’s hand when they waited in line together or got on and off rides and they never spoke to strangers. At the amusement park they followed the same rules and enjoyed the rides and got some treats throughout the day. It was like the winter fair only bigger and with a lot more rides.

When Edward wanted to go on a roller coaster and Briar Rose didn’t, Eames held his little girl’s hand while Arthur watched Edward wait in line and get on the child’s roller coast on his own. At another ride, he wanted Arthur to come with him and Eames had no problem waiting with Phillip and Briar Rose. He continued to hold Briar Rose’s hand as they went about their day, their little girl still not tired and not wanting to be carried and eventually, everyone got thirsty. Eames went to a concession stand with Briar Rose and he ordered lemonade for everyone, regular size for him and Arthur and two small ones for Briar Rose and Edward. He looked at Briar Rose as he let go of her to replace his wallet in his pocket and when he went to reach for her again, she was gone. 

The fear was instant. Eames took his tray of drinks and looked around for her, trying to spot her amidst the crowd of children and adults. He swallowed hard and called out for her, still scanning the area and it was like a blur. Arthur was suddenly at his side with Edward and Phillip and he noticed Eames’ panicked look. He also noticed Briar Rose was missing.

“Where is she?”

“I don’t know…I only let her go to put my wallet away…”

He gave Arthur the drinks as he called out for her again, turning around, still looking, feeling panic rising in his throat. Arthur took a deep breath, feeling the same fear as he said,

“She was wearing her silver sneakers with the shimmery white laces.”

Eames nodded, looking down at everyone’s feet, noticing the white trainers, the flip flops, the sandals, but no silver. It felt as if all previous dreamshare training kicked in as he quelled his fear and worry and focused. When children wander, they’re usually distracted - mentally, Eames ran down a list of things that his daughter loved and he looked around. When they’re kidnapped, they’re usually taken to the parking lot right away but Eames didn’t look away that long. He would have seen a stranger taking his daughter but Arthur went ahead anyway with his other children as Eames looked into a candy shop, scanning quickly before moving onto one of the first few gift stores in his line of vision.

By the third store, he saw his daughter. She was fine, as if nothing had happened, looking up at a row of stuffed unicorn toys. She was too short to reach them but it didn’t stop her from admiring them. Eames quickly ran over to her and she turned around, a big smile on her face as she pointed to the toy.

“Daddy, can I have a unicorn?”

Eames scooped her up, his heart still beating frantically as he held her tightly, her pigtails perfectly curled, her little grey romper pulled up to her knees, her arms bare, her silver trainers still on her feet. All these little details forever etched in his mind. As he held onto her, holding her tightly, she asked again.

“Daddy? Can I?”

“Yes, my flower. You can have whatever you want.”

While they were in line waiting to pay, Eames texted Arthur, telling him he found Briar Rose, everything was fine. By the time they got outside, Arthur and the boys were there and Arthur sighed and took Briar Rose from Eames’ arms and held her for a moment before he held her out in front of him, giving her a bit of a shake as he angrily said,

“Don’t you ever wander away from us again! You know better than that!”

Briar Rose frowned as Edward, unaware of what had happened, began chanting in a sing-song voice,

“Briar Rose is in trouble, Briar Rose is in trouble!”

Eames gave Edward a look and he got quiet. Briar Rose looked at Arthur and softly said,

“I’m sorry, dadda…”

Arthur sighed again and pulled her close again, kissing her cheek.

“It’s fine, never do it again though, okay?”

Briar Rose nodded. 

Not wanting to spoil the day and considering that they had only had a fright, they stayed a bit longer, going on a few more rides before heading home. When Briar Rose wasn’t on a ride or having Edward hold her hand, Eames carried her. Once they got back in their car and began the drive home, they waited until their children were asleep before Arthur spoke.

“She aged me at least ten years.”

“Me too. I panicked.”

“I know. I did too. I couldn’t think for a moment. I just kept thinking, my little girl is gone. What if someone took her? What if she’s gone forever?”

“I thought the same thing.”

Arthur sighed deeply and Eames said,

“It was a horrible feeling. It happens so easily too.”

“Yeah.”

“We should be grateful it was nothing else but a scare. It was only a few minutes, but it felt like hours.”

Arthur agreed. When they got home, Eames carried Briar Rose and her unicorn inside, Edward yawning as he walked in and Arthur carried Phillip. They both doted on their daughter that night and no one could really blame them.


End file.
